Myotismon Shows His Fangs
by LiLGGrifin
Summary: This is a sad story about Matt so if you are a Matt fan I feel for you. It's a really good sad store so read it. It's a good storie for those who love or hate Matt. ok well enjoy.


**Digimon: Digital Monsters**

**Myotismon Shows His Fangs**

Matt, Tai, TK, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi have just got back from the Digital World. They all break off to go home. Matt and TK go one way. Tai goes another and so does the other Digidestineds until they are all on a train home. Matt and TK are passing through Japan when TK and Patamon get into a fight.

"_Patamon sometimes I wish you were bigger_."- TK

"_Well what's wrong with being small_"- Patamon

"_Nothing it's just that, Oh never mind_"- TK

"_Well I see, I get the message_"- Patamon

"_What_"- TK

"_If you don't want me to be your partner any more then I'll just go_"- Patamon

The train stops in Tokyo. The doors open. Patamon flies out and gives TK an angry face.

"_Wait Patamon come back I didn't mean it!_"- TK

Patamon keeps flying into the dark night sky.

"_Come on Matt we gota go after him_"- TK

"_OK lets go_"- Matt

They run through the allies looking for Patamon. They search and they search until they hear a familiar all out.

"Crimson lightning!"

Matt gets a shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong Matt?"- TK

"I know that voice, It's Myotismon! Run!"- Matt

They try to run but it's too late. Myotismon has already heard him. Myotismon dives down from the dark night sky and cuts off the path.

"_Well, well look who it is the digidestined well at least two of them. Tell me were are the others_"- Myotismon

"_We'll never tell!_ "- Matt

"_Well then maybe you and your brother might make some tasty snakes for me. After all I am a vampire._ "- Myotismon

_"T.K. run!_ "- Matt

"_O no you don't_. "- Myotismon

"_Ahhhhhh Matt help he's got me!_ "- TK

"_T.k.! Let him go Myotismon!_ "- Matt

"_Why should I? At least now I've got the crest of hope along with dinner._ "- Myotismon

"_Please no!_ "- Matt

Myotismon takes TK, puts his fangs by TK's neck. Myotismon's fangs grow larger, so that they're almost piercing his neck. Tears are rolling down TK's face. Matt's eyes are a little teary too has he tries to hold them back.

"Help Matt!"- TK

Matt can no longer stand it. Tears are in his eyes. He can't hold them back any longer. With tears in his eyes and tears rolling down his face little by little he says to Myotismon.

"_Myotismon, please don't, take me instead_. "- Matt

"_And why should I? Besides I'm going to take both of you. Are you that ready to die?_ "- Myotismon

"_Myotismon, please just take me TK has a caring mom that would be really sad if you took him. My dad's never home anymore. It wouldn't make a difference if anything happened to me. I'm all alone. Please_"- Matt

"_O. K. I'll take your trade you instead of your brother. It's your funeral, literally_. "- Myotismon

_Myotismon tosses TK aside and goes to grab Matt. At the last second Matt moves._

"_Wait! Please!_"- Matt

"_Changing your mind already? Well too late!_ "- Myotismon

"_No, I'm not backing down. I just want to say good bye_."- Matt

"_Fine then say your good byes so I could feed_"- Myotismon

"(To his little brother T.K.) _Well I guess this is good-bye little bro._ (To Gabumon) _Bye Gabumon I'll miss you. Her take my crest and digivice to rember me by. And take good care of T.k., make sure he finds Patamon and gets home_. (To Myotismon) _Well I'm done so I guess I'm ready._ "- Matt

Matt is standing still. His eyes are closed. There are some tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. His is also shacking, trembling in fear of the pain of Myotismon's fangs and the thought of death, the thought of never opening his eyes again, never playing again, no more friends, no more family, no more Gabumon, and especially no more TK. Myotismon leans in so that his cold purple lips were next to Matt's neck. His fangs grew larger ounce again, Matt is trying to hold back his tears, sobs, and cries of pain. Myotismon's fangs are just about to touch his neck when Myotismon pulls away.

"_Well, aren't you going to make a meal out of me?_ "- Matt

"_Hum... To feast now or later. Hum... what to do, what to do. I mean after all it's not every day I get to feast on a digidestined._ "- Myotismon

"_Can we please just get this over with?_ "- Matt

"_Hum... Hahahaha. You'll find out soon enough._ "- Myotismon

"_What does he mean Matt_?"- TK

"_I don't know_"- Matt

In one foul swoop Myotismon grasp Matt. With Matt under his arm he starts to flies off into the night.

"_Matt!_"- TK and Gabumon

"_TK! Gabumon!"-_ Matt

Matt is now unconscious. Myotismon brings Matt back to his secret layer under the cemetery. When he woke up he was in a dark area, he couldn't see anything. He then realized were he was. He figured out that he was trapped in one of Myotismon's coffins. He yelled and shouted while he triad to get out of the coffin, finally the coffin is opened to Matt's surprise Myotismon was the one to open the coffin. He leans in with his mouth next to Matt's neck. His fangs grow. Then Myotismon's fangs pierce Matt's neck, blood comes flowing out. He yells in terror and pain. Matt's eyes close and he becomes cold. Myotismon then closes the coffin with Matt's lifeless body in it.

"_Well that was tasty; too bad there is no more. O well. Hahahaha_"- Myotismon

Then Angemon busts through the door of the layer, felled by T.K. and Gabumon.

"_Where's my brother!_ "- TK

"_Yeah Myotismon what did you do to him, where's he!_ "- Gabumon

"_He only got what he wanted._ "- Myotismon

"_Where's he Myotismon. Tell me right now. We want answers._ "- Angemon

"_He in one of those coffin over there, but don't waste your time he has already passed._ "- Myotismon

"_You monster! How could you!_ "- TK

"_We'll take you down! "Hand of Fate" ah_"- Angemon

Myotismon is driven out of his layer by the intense light causing him to find a new layer. After a while they find Matt's coffin.

"_Now what Angemon?_ "- TK

Angemon takes Matt out of the coffin and lays Matt's lifeless body on the ground. Then Angemon puts his hands over Matt. A stream of light bursts from Angemon's hands. Matt begins to breath again. He starts coughing. Then his eyes open wide and he quickly sits straight up. Matt is breathing very deeply and says.

"_What happened? All I rember is Myotismon's fangs driving into my neck then..._ "- Matt

"_Your back, your back. You're the best Angemon._ "- TK

"_I missed you so much._ "- Gabumon

Matt takes his gloves off and with one hand he fells the side of his neck. His eyes open wide, as he feels the marks from Myotismon's fangs.

"_So he really did bite me! Does this mean that..._ "- Matt

"_No you're not going to become a vampire. Don't worry the holes will eventually disappear. You'll be fine, trust me._ "- Angemon

Angemon picks up T.k. and holds him in one hand and holds Matt in the other, along with Gabumon on his back. Angemon flies off into the night.

_Are the digidestined finally free from Myotismon's evil grip? Find out next time on the next  
Digimon: Digital Monsters._

_The End_


End file.
